This disclosure relates to a method of inspecting a semiconductor substrate and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the inspection method, and more particularly, to a method of inspecting a state of a rotating semiconductor substrate and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the inspection method.
To process a semiconductor substrate, the semiconductor substrate may be fixed to a substrate holder (e.g., a susceptor) located in a chamber. In this case, the semiconductor substrate may be fixed in a misaligned state to the substrate holder or the fixed semiconductor substrate may move relative to the substrate holder during a processing process. Thus, the semiconductor substrate may be processed in an unintended manner, or an unintended temperature gradient may be caused to the semiconductor substrate during the processing of the semiconductor substrate, thereby resulting in damage to the semiconductor substrate. Therefore, there is an increasing need to inspect states (e.g., misalignment, inclination, and warpage) of semiconductor substrates.